


Blackeyed Peas

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey joins in on the Gallaghers' New Year's Eve tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackeyed Peas

The Gallagher’s had a tradition. Every New Year’s eve, they would all get together and consume as much food and alcohol(the ones who were old enough) before _this_ year became _last_ year. It was sort of similar to a typical party there, but with even more of everything…and a whole lot louder. And of course, they would all kiss and hug and kiss and hug again when the clock struck midnight, between bouts of ‘Auld Lang Syne’ But that wasn’t all they did. After the ball had dropped and most of the debris and wreckage had been cleared away, they would sit down for a nice hot bowl of blackeyed peas. Yeah, it sounded weird, but apparently it was supposed to bring luck in the new year, which is what Ian told Mickey to persuade him to join in the festivities.

“So I gotta eat a bunch of beans in order to not get caught kicking that crackhead’s shit in for being late with my money?” Mickey asked, as they trudged through fresh snow to the Gallagher house. It was already ten, which was one of the stipulations for him agreeing to come. They’d been fooling around on and off for most of the day, since Terry had taken his brothers to Boston for some stupid reason, and had finally gotten ready about half an hour ago.

Ian rolled his eyes and laughed, expelling puffs into the air in front of him. He blew warmly into his hands and shoved them back in his pockets. “Yeah, sure, Mick.”

Mickey pulled his hat lower onto his head and tightened his scarf, as they rounded the corner and the house came into view. Their pace quickened at the sight of salvation from the cold. “As long as it’s got nothing to do with that whack ass group,” he muttered.

Ian snorted and opened the gate. “I can’t guarantee Debbie hasn’t put one or two or six of their songs on the playlist.” They beat their boots against the stairs to get the snow off, then entered the house, getting blasted with warmth and music and laughter and the smell of good food.

“Ian’s here!” Carl yelled, turning away from flipping between all the channels with a live special on. “And Mickey Milkovich!”

Debbie emerged from the kitchen first, an apron tied around her waist covering the new dress she’d been talking about for days. “Hi, Mickey,” she smiled, waving at the dark haired boy and actually taking his coat from his hands.

“Uh, hey. Thanks,” he mumbled, making sure he didn’t have hat-hair. Ian reached to pat down the back, grinning when he flinched away.

“Hey, Debs. You look great!” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and noogied Carl’s head.

“Thanks. Fiona helped with my make-up,” the girl blushed, giving a spin then scurrying back to the kitchen. Ian and Mickey followed the commotion.

“Yo, Kev, you leave us any beer?” Ian joked easily. He was so comfortable, and Mickey kind of liked it but it meant he looked totally uncomfortable the closer he stood to him. He didn’t leave his side, though, just gave nods to everyone in the room.

“Ay, where the fuck have you two been all day? Everything’s closed!” Kev shouted a little too loudly to not be already drunk. He tried to wink, but it ended up just looking like he had something in both eyes.

“I don’t care if they were running through the streets butt naked, as long as they brought more champagne.” Vee piped up, shoving the man away, as he tried to plant sloppy kisses on her.

Fiona finally pulled her attention away from what she was cooking on the stove. She had on an apron as well over a tight blue dress. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head that still didn’t make her taller than the redhead. “We’ve got enough booze to last us til next New Year, Vee,” she laughed. She turned and pulled Ian into a hug. She opened the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing them to the boys and smiling. “You guys look nice. Hope you like beans, Mickey!”

Mickey’s mouth sort of twitched. “We’ll find out how lucky they make me.” This made her actually laugh.

“I thought you said they were peas, Fi,” Carl said, taking a fistful of little weenies and shoving them into his mouth.

“Ew,” Debbie grimaced.

Fiona waved her hand and went back to stirring the giant pot that usually held spaghetti. “Same thing.”

“Actually not the same thing. Beans are beans, but peas are legumes. Different family” Lip corrected, as he came down the stairs with Mandy at his heels. He ignored his older sister’s sneer and grabbed Ian into a hug. “Hey,” he directed at both of them before grabbing a beer and sitting down at the table to start a cardgame.

“Hey, fuckface,” Mandy greeted Mickey while wrapping her arms around Ian’s neck and pulling him close. She knew what she was doing, the bitch.

“Skank…”

“Douche…”

“Cun-”

“Mickey,” Ian warned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“If you three are done over there, you wanna get in on this?” Lip said, already starting to dole out cards.

“What are you up to? Kev can’t even see straight,” Vee eyed him, taking a look at her hand.

“Ay Ian, I’m like you!” Kev slurred, wheezing at his own joke. He took his cards and was already putting money on the table before he even knew what his cards were or what they were playing.

Ian rolled his eyes, as he sat down. He ignored Mickey’s snort. Mickey pulled up a chair next to him and gave him a grin, sipping his beer.

“Can’t have a game without hors d’oeuvres!” Debbie brought over plates of pigs in a blanket, mini-quiche and chicken wings.

“Thanks, Deb,” Lip said with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, as he concentrated on his first play.

Mickey dug into everything, not caring that everyone was staring at him. “What?” he said through a mouthful of food.

Ian couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face, even when Mandy pinched him and giggled.

//////////////

They played and stuffed their faces for a while, getting loud and shouting over each other. Vee had to calm Kev down when he realized Lip had taken all of his money, thus ending the games. They all moved to the livingroom and cranked up the music, dancing and having a good time. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, plus Mandy and Lip had hooked up some colored lights that blinked and strobed. Ian and Mandy got into it, moving their hips and raising their arms. Lip waltzed around with Debbie, while Kev, Carl and Fiona had a robot contest, with Vee commenting on the dancing abilities of “non-black folk”. Mickey wanted nothing to do with any of it, not nearly drunk enough or stupid enough to want to dance around with the rest of them. But when Ian pulled him up and started dancing on him, playfully of course, he couldn’t keep it up. It was something about the boy’s frame doing those silly moves, that made Mickey want to just laugh and join in, even with Will.I.Am and Fergie blasting through the speakers. It was 11:30 when Debbie yelled to turn the music down. Fiona and Vee went to the kitchen to prepare plastic cups of champagne and sparkling cider for the kids. Carl picked the channel with the least annoying hosts screaming into the cameras and plopped down on the floor in front of the couch. Lip and Mandy took up one chair, snuggling close, while Ian and Mickey sat on the couch. Their knees touched slightly, and Mickey didn’t move away when Ian’s hand rested close to his thigh. Fiona and Vee returned with the cups and bottles, taking the rest of the couch. Everyone talked and laughed, killing time.

“See that clock over there on that shelf?” Ian pointed.

“Yeah, what about it?” Mickey asked, turning to him.

“That’s something else we do. That clock is set to chime at midnight. We actually go through a rotation every year. Even Liam gets a turn.” He laughed.

Mickey grinned slightly, not surprised anymore by the sickening whimsy of the Gallaghers. “And who set it this morning?” he asked, almost certain he already knew the answer.

Ian knew his smile would give him away, his cheeks reddening. He shrugged, ducking his head. “It’s kinda cool. In five years, it’ll be my turn again.”

Mickey watched Ian for a moment, and he just really wanted to feel that proud smile against his mouth. He settled for quickly putting a hand on his knee and squeezing, before picking up his cup of champagne. Everyone did the same, as they only had three minutes left. They had been so into what they were talking about, they hadn’t realized so much time had passed. They all stood, wrapping arms around each other as the countdown started on the screen. They all shouted out the numbers, as their eyes shifted from the ball to each other; teeth all around.

And finally it was all over and all beginning in the span of a second. One year came to an end in the time it took for another to begin. They all knocked their cups together and screamed with excitement, drowning out the sound of the clock on the shelf. Debbie and Carl blew noise-makers, Lip and Mandy locked mouths and seemed like they didn’t plan on stopping until next year. Of course Fiona hugged and kissed every one of her siblings, wishing them a happy new year and whispering in their ears about how proud she was of them for whatever reason. Then it was Kev and Vee’s turn to show some love to each other, while Fiona picked up Liam and went off to the kitchen to check on their tradition.

Mickey didn’t know he was going to do it, but he found himself bringing Ian into a hug, pressing their chests together and not letting go for almost a minute. “You didn’t screw up setting the clock,” he teased, because it was the only way he would live this down. He felt Ian chuckle against him and it was like feeling the rush of a fresh start all over again, even if he really didn’t believe in things getting better on their own.

“Glad you noticed, “ he whispered into his ear. Mickey shivered before Ian pulled away, so he knows he felt it. But he was okay with that, because then Ian was grabbing their coats and nodding for him to follow him through the kitchen.

“Soup’s on in five, boys,” Fiona warned with a smile, as the two slid their coats on and headed out the door. They heard Carl complain he thought it was beans and laughed.

It was even colder than before, but at least it wasn’t snowing like they had been told it would. It was too windy to light a cigarette. Mickey followed Ian all the way to the rusted van that sat on their lawn, climbing inside behind him and shutting out the freezing temperature. It only did so much to keep them warm, since they couldn’t actually turn it on to get some heat going. But it wasn’t really thought about when their lips met as soon as they were settled in the mess of blankets and pillows. Mickey moaned and pulled Ian closer by his waist. Ian cupped his hands to Mickey’s cheeks and opened his mouth with his tongue. Mickey pushed Ian back until he was lying on the mattress and settled on top of him, grinding his hips slightly. He lifted his leg around his waist, and moved down to suck and lick at his neck, making sure not to leave too many visible marks. Ian gasped, throwing his head back to give Mickey more of him. He had one hand in his hair and the other groping wherever he could reach, matching his movements with his hips.

“Mh, fuck,” Mickey groaned against Ian’s skin, reluctantly slowing himself down. Ian got the message, feeling himself back off, too. They didn’t really have time to lose themselves, nor did they want to explain themselves if they did anyway. Instead, they held each other and just kissed slowly, pecking lightly and ghosting over each others’ lips just to feel the warmth against them.

Ian whispered against Mickey’s mouth, “Happy New Year, Mick.” And Mickey actually said it back, quieter and punctuating it with a soft kiss he might have been ashamed of last year. But it was a whole new one now.

Mickey leaned up so he could see all of Ian’s face, biting his swollen lips and smiling a little. “I haven’t even had any stupid beans yet, and I already feel lucky.” He hadn’t planned on saying that, but when he saw Ian’s eyes light up….he couldn’t take it back if he tried anyway, but he didn’t want to.

Ian smiled one of his stupid smiles that said he understood that he shouldn’t make a big thing of it, even though he felt his stomach flip and his heart skip when Mickey held him tighter. He did the same. “Blackeyed peas,” he corrected.

Mickey chuckled and brought their faces together one last time before they headed inside to start the new year off getting luckier.


End file.
